His Treasure
by Reisei95
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Pharaoh Atem right? Haha! WRONG! What happens when he finds out he has a long lost love who never made it to the afterlife? And this love is someone he has never met? or has he...? This is my first story so no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! story that I will be posting! I've been working on this one for a couple of years and I am finally getting somewhere! This is going to be an oc pairing with Atem, so now be prepared for an insane, sweet, awesome story! You guys are in for a real treat!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to its genius creator Kazuki Takahashi. I only own the character Sarah**

"His Treasure"

Prologue

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power…but these "shadow games" erupted into a that threatened to destroy the entire world…Until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the dark magic away…But little does anyone know the other part of this story…There was a beautiful and powerful princess that fought alongside the pharaoh in the great battle. But when the pharaoh saw that his princess had been murdered in battle, he mourned deeply for they had a deep and passionate love for each other. He knew she was gone, he knew he lost her for all eternity…But who said eternity had to last forever?

_**My name is Sarah Nicole Lexington. I'm 20 going on 21. I'm a dance instructor, even though I am teaching those who are older than me. I'm said to be one of the best dancers out there. I love dancing very much, but my real dream is to be a famous rock singer. *sigh* But it's only a dream…I don't exactly who I am and why I've been put on this earth…I don't even know who my real parents are! I just have a strong feeling that I'm here for something very important, I just don't know what!**_

**Well? What do you guys think so far? I know it sounds a lot like the intro for Yu-Gi-Oh!... But hey don't blame me if this sucks so far because I agree! But no worries readers! It will get a lot better in coming chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is chapter 1! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't owned by me! It's owned by Kazuki Takahashi**

"His Treasure"

Chapter 1: **The Pharaoh Returns**

_Late November_

In the Spirit World, Pharaoh Atem had been hearing rumors of his past and was curious to know if they were all really true. On this day he went to his father, the pharaoh before him, Akhenamkhanen and asked him "Father, I have been hearing that when I was king I had a princess by my side and we were to be married, but something happened to her and I never saw her again. May I ask, what happened to her?"

His father then answered "My son, forgive me, I never told you of her because I feared of what you may have thought when you heard what happened. I now see that the time is right…Her name was Kiara and yes she was to be your bride. But in the great battle she was murdered. You both loved each other very much and were destined to be the greatest rulers in all of Egypt. However, when she died her soul somehow never came to the Afterlife. We believe that she may have been reincarnated as a human."

Atem then said "Father, I ask you to allow me to return to the human world to find her. Please father, I beg thee…" Atem's head bowed in respect to his father. Akhenamkhanen pondered his son's plea for a bit. He then put his hands on his son's shoulders. Atem then lifted his head and looked at his father.

"My son, I grant you permission to enter the human world. You will not have to inhabit the body of another, you will have your own body. I will give you 3 months to find her and bring her back to the Afterlife. Although, I fear that there may be a chance her soul was sent to the Shadow Realm." He explained.

"Forgive me father, but that is a risk I am willing to take." he said. His father smiled at his son. "But how will I know if it is her? I don't quite remember what she looks like." he asked.

"Only you will know. Only your heart will tell you." he answered.

Just then a huge flash of light appeared and surrounded Atem. He closed his eyes from the brightness of the light. Then when he opened his eyes again when the light disappeared he noticed he was no longer dressed as a pharaoh. He was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt, jeans, black Vans shoes, and a black jacket. He also noticed that it was cold but not snowing. He looked forward and saw a sign that read: **Welcome to Domino City! Population: approx. 5,000,000. **"Domino City…I suppose I can start my search here. Yugi and the rest of our friends are the only ones I know who can help me. Father, I won't let you down. Thank you." he said to himself. And with that he started to make his way into the city to the place he could find Yugi, his grandfather's game shop.

**Author's note:**** If this story was a movie (which I am treating it like) at this part the main title would come up with some of the epic theme music. Then the opening credits would come up as Atem's walking through the city as "Without Me" by Eminem is playing.**

** Well that's the first full chappy! Remember to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2! This is where you will get an idea of what my character Sarah looks like! This is also the last chapter I will put up in a while…I'm going to be busy in the coming weeks because of 3****rd**** quarter finals and stuff…but I promise to update as soon as I can! Ok! Enjoy!^.^**

**Disclaimer: ****Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, not me!**

"His Treasure"

Chapter 2: **A New Neighbor**

_Late November _

At the Game Shop Mr. Muto was hard at work taking inventory on the trading cards as well as his other items. Then he heard the front door open. Without even looking up he said "Welcome to Kame Game Shop! How may I help you?"

When the stranger entered the shop he answered "Grandpa is Yugi here?" Mr. Muto noticed the familiar baritone voice of the stranger. He looked up from his work to see that Atem was the stranger.

"Pharaoh? Is it really you?" he asked in excitement. It had been almost 2 years since Atem returned to the afterlife so it was clear how much of a surprise this was for him.

"Yes, it is me." he answered with a smile.

"I thought you were in the afterlife. Why have you returned?" Grandpa asked.

"Well that is why I need Yugi. I think he can help me…" Atem then began to explain everything he can about his situation.

"Well Pharaoh you came just in time. The whole gang is upstairs! I'm sure they would be so very happy to see you again." Grandpa said.

"Thank you. I am excited to see them all again as well." Atem said.

He then went upstairs and came to the living room where he saw all of his old friends playing video games. He saw Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. They didn't seem to notice him at all because they were so preoccupied with playing, laughing, and making the same funny comments to each other. He smiled because it reminded him of the old days of when he and Yugi shared a body and all of their great times together.

After a few moments of watching them he knocked on the doorframe. They paused the game and turned in his direction with their eyes widened in shock. There was a complete silence until Yugi broke it by muttering "Ph-…Pharaoh?"

Joey then said "Hey guys, I may be going crazy…but I think I see da Pharaoh!"

"Me too man!" Tristan said.

"I see him too guys!" Tea said.

Atem chuckled and said "My friends you are not going crazy, it really is me!" After a few more moments of shocked silence all four of them rushed towards him to welcome their old but never forgotten friend.

Soon after their warm welcomes they began to ask him why and how he was back. So he explained everything to them about his quest to find his long lost princess. Yugi then said "Well Atem, we will be more than happy to help you find her! We will do everything we can to help!" Then they all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, all of you." Atem thanked with great gratitude in his tone and heart.

"So do you have any clue what she looks like?" Tea asked.

Atem shook his head "I'm afraid not. My father said that only my heart will tell me when it is her…"

Just then Joey saw something going on out the window. "Um…guys. I hate to interrupt but it looks like there's somethin' going on next door." he said. They all crowded the window to see what was going on. A moving van was parked outside the 2 story house next door. A few men were going in and out of the house bringing boxes and other items in.

But there was one thing that caught Atem's eye. It was one girl there amongst the men. She had a petite figure and was about 5 feet tall. She had fair skin that was free from any blemishes. She had firey red hair that was in curls and reached just past her shoulder. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with denim skinny jeans and a pair of black sunglasses on that covered her eyes. But when she removed them he saw her big beautiful eyes as blue as sapphires and they shone in the sun 100 times brighter. There was something about this girl that was calling out to him but he didn't know what. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in all his life.

"Hey! I know her! She runs this new dance studio that I want to go to! I think her name was…Sarah! Sarah Lexington!" Tea said.

Atem continued to be in a daze, mesmerized by this girl's beauty.

"Atem? Atem! You awright buddy?" Joey asked.

Atem was brought back to reality and answered "Y-Yes I'm fine. I just zoned out a little is all."

After that they all continued to catch up with him but Atem couldn't get that girl out of his thoughts.

_** Who is she?**_

**Well that's that! Oh! Just so you guys know Sarah looks mainly like the actress from the movie "Easy A" Emma Stone. That's where I got my inspiration for Sarah's look! Ok! Don't forget to R&R! Hope to see you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while… I've been so very busy! But now the wait is over! Here is a new chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me!**

"His Treasure"

Chapter 3: **Her Savior**

_December 6_

It was a late cold rainy night when Sarah locked up the dance studio. After she locked up she looked out at the dark rainy night. She groaned in irritation and said "Great! Just great! The one day I forget my hoodie!" She shrugged her shoulders and said "Oh well." She then began to walk home. **(A/N: Sarah has a British accent…Just thought I'd let you know!) **

Meanwhile, at Yugi's house, Yugi and Atem were watching T.V. It had been about 2 weeks since Atem's arrival and they still hadn't found his princess. This troubled him and it was made obvious to Yugi. Atem was relatively quiet and seemed to be zoning in and out.

Yugi looked at him and asked with a worried look "Atem, are you alright? You seem a bit down."

He sighed and said "I really don't know Yugi. It's just that…I'm worried that we won't find her in time."

"But it's only been two weeks."

"That may be Yugi. But soon time will catch up to us. Before we know it my time here will end…" He paused for a moment and said "I'm sorry Yugi. I think I need a moment alone."

Yugi then asked "Oh do you need me to leave? Because I can if you want me to."

"No. You don't need to do that. I will just go out for a walk." He said as he got up.

"Ok. Just take an umbrella. It's raining out there." Yugi said.

Atem nodded, grabbed an umbrella and walked out the door into the night.

As Sarah walked in the pouring rain she kept on feeling the presence of someone following her. She turned around a couple times only to find no one behind her. But then she felt the presence of someone else even stronger. She turned and again found no one. But when she turned her head forward a man was standing infront of her. She gasped in shock for she was startled by him. The man had white long hair and a pale face. His eyes dark but blank and yet something seemed off about this guy to Sarah. "Excuse me sir. Sorry." She said as she tried to get passed him. But when she tried to walk around him he blocked her path. "Please sir. I need to get by." She said a little frustrated now. She looked up at him and he looked at her with nothing but pure evil in his eyes. He smirked evilly and grabbed her by the neck and threw her at the wall of a building they were close to. Her back hit the wall, knocking the wind out of her, and she hit her head hard on the concrete pavement receiving a cut. She felt the blood drip down her face. When she looked up she saw the man walking closer to her. She tried to get up but some kind of strong force made it almost impossible. As he got closer all she could do was scream for help. "HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

As Atem was walking in the rain he heard the cries for help and by the sounds of it, he was close. Something just made him want to go and help the person. He then tossed the umbrella away and ran towards the cries. As he ran the rain fell harder, the thunder rolled louder, and the lighting flashed brighter.

When the man approached her he grabbed her by the neck and held her against the wall. He gripped her neck tighter and tighter, nearly suffocating her. She couldn't scream, let alone breathe! She began to feel her senses began to slip nearing unconsciousness. But then she saw the man pull out a blade from his jacket pocket. Her eyes widened. Her heart bounded so hard that it could explode. He held it close to her neck and said in a demented voice "I'm sorry I have to do this my dear. But I cannot let you achieve what you are destined for!" He was about to strike but was stopped by a voice saying:

"Stop! Let the girl go!"

When Sarah looked at the owner of the voice she saw his tri-colored spiked hair and serious features. But the thing she noticed almost immediately was his gorgeous violet eyes. She thought he was the most beautiful man she has ever seen.

When Atem saw her, he saw that it was the red-haired girl from next-door that he was saving. Even though her face was filled with fear he just couldn't help but gaze at her beauty for a moment.

The man smirked and let her go. She dropped down to the ground on her knees. Her consciousness was failing but she tried with everything she had to stay awake. The man then said "Well, well it's been quite a long time. It's so nice to be in your presence again your majesty!" He then bowed mockingly towards him.

The man's voice was very familiar to Atem. He tried to remember who he was. Then the lightning flashed revealing the stranger's identity.

"Bakura? How are you still alive? How are you back here?" he asked demanding an answer.

Bakura laughed evilly and said "All in good time Pharaoh! Why must we waste time on explanations?"

Atem looked at Sarah who was scared and confused. She looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile telling her that everything was going to be ok. She blushed at his smile a little. He then snapped back at Bakura with a glare. "What do you want with the girl Bakura?"

"The same reason you have returned Pharaoh!" Bakura answered.

Atem was shocked by his answer.

_**Could it be that this girl is her…?**_ he thought.

"What's the matter Pharaoh?" Bakura asked as he pointed the blade right at Sarah's throat. Her expression grew into a terrified one. When Atem saw this he clenched his jaw and tightened his fists. "Is this the one you have been looking for? Is _**she**_the reason you have returned?" he asked as he held the knife closer to her.

This made Atem even angrier. He then held his hand out towards Bakura, making him suddenly stopping his movements. Once he did this Sarah felt an immense amount of power coming from him. She could feel his energy, so great that it was making her feel weaker.

"Bakura! I command you to leave this place at once!" he commanded. He looked at Sarah and saw the blood dripping down her face. This enraged him and he then yelled "**I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE THIS GIRL ALONE! Hurt her again and I'll make sure that you won't walk this earth or spirit world ever again!"**

Then he began to chant something in ancient Egyptian in a low voice. A bright light illuminated around him. The millennium eye appeared and glowed on his forehead. The light around him grew brighter and brighter. Sarah felt his power grow even stronger. Then when the blinding light faded away, Bakura was gone. She felt dizzy, her vision was blurred and her hearing was muffled. Atem then ran to her and knelt down to hr level.

"Miss? Miss are you alright? Say something!"he asked her with a worried expression. She couldn't respond or hear him. Her eye lids fluttered until she slipped into unconsciousness. She then fell forward into his arms. He blushed and gasped softly at her sudden movement. He then smiled, wrapped his arms around her and whispered "Don't worry. I will get you out of this rain." He then picked her up bridal style. When he did she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face in his chest. That's when he began to walk back to the Game Shop.

**Well that's the end of the chappy! Sorry if it was lame… I prmise I will update as soon as I can! Remember to R&R! Peace! Love! Happiness! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Guess who? I'm soooo glad I was able to update again! This was gunna take a while because this is one of my longest chapters I have written in my journal (in my journal it's about 5 pages and I write really small!) and I haven't really had time to update. In fact I just got back home from 2 one hour and a half exams and have 2 more tomorrow! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Save me! Ok! Breathe! Just breathe! Just 2 more days and then SUMMER!**

**Anyways I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers, Princess Jadykins(thanks for understanding that I didn't know my private messaging wasn't enabled!:)), ViinasuUchiha22(I hope you get your phone back soon! Miss you! DX), and pikapika01(we are almost done with school girl!)**

**Alright! Time to get on with the next chapter! Ok to be honest I really don't like it… Please understand if it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: **** How many times do I have to say this? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Bold- Atem's thoughts**

**Bold & **_Italics_**-**_**Sarah's thoughts**_

"His Treasure"

Chapter 4: **An Awkward Situation**

_December 6 & 7_

When Atem reached the Game Shop it seemed like everyone was asleep so he walked to his room, with Sarah in his arms. When they got to his room he gently laid her down on his bed. She was still out cold but was shivering from her wet clothes and the fact it was winter. Atem saw this and thought that he had to do something about this or else she would get sick. He pondered this for a bit and finally came to the conclusion that he would have to take off her wet clothes, put some dry clothes on her and get her to warm up. He blushed at the thought of seeing this girl without her clothes on.** (A/N: Atem's such a perv!)** He got closer to her and started to unbutton her coat. He carefully slipped it off of her. Then he took off her shoes and was about to take off her sweat pants. He hesitated, blushing a little. He then pulled himself together the best he could and slowly slipped them off revealing her flawless toned legs. He then moved to her long-sleeved shirt, slipping her arms out of the sleeves and pulling it over her head. After doing that, he saw her bra with her not-too big not-too small breasts. That's not all he saw. On her left wrist was a black tattoo of a lightning bolt and on her left shoulder he noticed another tattoo but couldn't make out what it was in the darkness of his room. All he knew was that it was some kind of wording. On the center of her back he thought he saw a big circular scar but still could not tell. He just realized he was staring at her entire body and was blushing madly by now! **(A/N: just imagine it!) **But then he snapped out of it and went to his drawer and pulled out a black v-neck shirt and some navy-blue pajama pants. He then gently and quickly put them on her. He then put her under the covers and gently laying her head on one of the pillows. "Wow she's a heavy sleeper…" he whispered with a smirk. He saw that a few damp strands of her copper red hair had dared to cover her face and he brushed them behind her ear. He then noticed the cut she received on her head thanks to Bakura. The blood along her face and around her wound had already dried. The sight of this awakened an anger inside of Atem. "I can't stand the fact that you have been hurt, love…" he whispered.

**Wait? Did I really just say that? Did I just call her my l-…**__but he was snapped out of his thoughts by a small knock at his door. "Come in." he said softly trying not to wake her. The door slowly opened with a very sleepy looking Yugi behind it.

"Atem? What's going on?" he asked while rubbing his eye. He then saw Sarah in Atem's bed and his eyes widened. "Is that the girl from next door?" he asked whispering voice.

Atem nodded and said "Could you get me the first aid kit? She has a cut on her head." Yugi nodded and went to go get it. Shortly after leaving he came back in with it in his hands. He handed it to Atem and he took out some cotton balls and some rubbing alcohol. He soaked one of the cotton balls with the alcohol and began cleaning off the dried blood from her face. When he got closer to her cut she winced in pain a little but still stayed asleep. He continued to clean her cut and then put a bandage over it. Yugi then went to go put the kit away.

When he came back he asked "What happened to her?"

"Bakura has returned Yugi. He tried to kill her. If I hadn't come to stop him she would surely be dead… He for some reason he thinks she is Kiara…" he explained.

"Is she?" Yugi asked.

Atem remained silent. He thought about this for a little bit and then said "I…I'm not sure Yugi… One part of me says she is but the other part is skeptical about it…"

A little later after that Yugi went back to bed and Atem went to the bathroom to take a shower. As he stood in the shower feeling the hot water hit his gracefully tanned muscular body. **(A/N: Just imagine Channing Tatum or Taylor Lautner! Don't worry fangirls! I'm squealing with you!^.^)** He continued to wonder if Sarah was the one he was looking for. Searching his memories for even one glimpse of Kiara's face, but nothing came to mind.

When he got out he put on another black t-shirt he had laying around and some red pajama pants.He went to his room and saw that she was still sound asleep and no longer shivering. He slowly climbed into the bed and lay down next to her. he watched her sleep peacefully until he too fell asleep.

***The next morning….***

Atem felt the bright, warm rays of the sun shining through his window. As he slowly began to wake up he felt a weight on his chest. He opened his violet eyes and looked to find the girl he saved last night asleep on his chest. He nearly gasped but didn't so he wouldn't wake her up. He smiled and gently stroked her cheek with his hand. In the light of the sun that brought the new day he saw how truly beautiful she was. Then she suddenly changed her position. She moved closer to him, almost on top of her and nestled her face in the crook of his neck. He was taken by surprise by her action. He didn't know what to do. But when he felt her gentle breaths against his neck he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. It almost felt natural to have her this close to him, like he's felt this before.

Then Sarah slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings. _**Where am I? **_she thought. He sensed she was awake and quickly moved his arms away from her. She sat up and looked down at Atem and he looked up her. She had a very confused look on her face. His heart was pounding just waiting for what her reaction would be.

"Okay just please tell me we didn't do anything I won't be proud of… And if we did tell me we used some kind of protection…" she finally said.

"I can assure you that nothing happened." He said while sitting up on the bed.

She moved the blanket and saw that she wasn't wearing the clothes she had on last night. "Then where are my clothes? These are obviously yours." She asked.

"I…uh…well…" he tried to answer.

"And where am I? How did I get here?"

"You mean you don't remember anything that happened last night?"

"Well, everything's sort of a blur… Oh! Wait! I do remember being attacked by this other guy and then you came and…" She then gasped as she remembered Atem unleashing his power. With power like that he could easily harm her as well. And who knows? He might be just trying to gain her trust so he can take advantage of her later on.

She gave him a look that read fear in her eyes. He was confused be her expression. "Are you alright?" he asked as he got closer to her. But once he did she backed away.

"I gotta go…" she said as she got up from the bed. "Where are my clothes?"

He looked and saw that they were dry and neatly folded on his desk. He handed her the stack of clothes and said "You can keep the shirt and pants."

She slipped on her shoes and said "Thank you for everything you did for me…uh… I appreciate it." She then left his room without making any eye contact.

"Wait!" he yelled but she still kept walking. He quickly grabbed his shoes and ran out the door. Once he got outside he saw that she had already reached her front porch. Once he reached it he stopped and said "Wait. I didn't catch your name."

"My name…My name is Sarah…" she said trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Sarah, that's a beautiful name. My name is Atem." He said.

"It's nice to meet you Atem. But I have to go." She said while backing away. She was about to go in the house when he stopped her.

"Sarah. Wait. Why are you acting like this? I just saved you and you keep pushing me away." She looked at the ground afraid to look at him and answer. "You're afraid of me aren't you?" he said suddenly. She just nodded her head. He took his thumb and index finger placing them under her chin and lifting her face so that her eyes met his gaze. Once they got caught in each other's gaze it seemed like there was nothing that could break them from it. Atem just couldn't help but get lost in her sapphire eyes. Sarah felt like the way this stranger was looking at her wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was like she has somehow seen these eyes before. But there was a strange feeling welling up inside her that just made her want to just kiss the man that saved her life, regardless of her not trusting him. She couldn't help but blush at the thought.

Atem finally was able to pull himself together, he let go of her chin and said "Sarah, I want to show you that I'm not the man you think I am. Would you like to go have dinner with me this weekend?"

"Like…a date?"

"You could say that. I know we just met but we can go just to get to know each other."

"A-alright. What time?"

"Is 7:30 alright with you? I can pick you up."

"Sounds good…"

He then nodded and moved in to hug her but she backed away yet again. He reassured her by saying "You don't need to be afraid of me. I don't wish to harm you, especially someone as beautiful as you." Sarah was very surprised at what he said to her. It sounded so warm, comforting, and dare she say…full of love?

_**Did he just call me beautiful?**_

__**Did I just call her beautiful?**

"Um… I'll see you on Saturday." he said before walking away.

After he left she opened her front door, walked in, closed and locked the door behind her. She leaned her back against the door trying to make sense at what had just happened. "Did I just agree to go out with this guy? A guy I barely even know? Crap! What the hell did I just get myself into?" she said to herself.

**Yay! I'm finally done! Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be out very soon! Please, please, please don't forget to R&R! Now I'm off to study for my English and Chemistry exams! One more day and then summer! Wish me luck on my exams! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! WooHoo! Another update within a week! Well this is going to be an even longer chapter than the last one, so please bear with me! In this chapter it will be Sarah and Atem's "date" and we will also learn more about Sarah's past. Hope you guys like it! (Also please excuse all the mistakes and stuff because I'm watching "Black Swan" while I'm typing this. I absolutely LOVE this movie!)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Atem's thoughts**

_**Sarah's thoughts**_

"His Treasure"

Chapter 5: **Wounds Can Heal**

_December 11_

As Atem was getting ready, he tried to remember everything his friends taught him about how to act on a date. **Don't be obnoxious, don't make her uncomfortable to be around you, listen to absolutely everything she says, and don't be too hopeful for a kiss on the first date. But if she does stare at your lips, just kiss her gently.**

The more he tried to remember everything, the more nervous he got. He had never kissed anyone before. But recently after meeting Sarah he had been having many dreams of him and Kiara. Some were very steamy and sensual, but there were still some of him giving her just a simple kiss or just holding her in his arms. Even though he had been having all these dreams he still had no idea what she looked like. In his dreams he knew it was a woman and he knew it was her because he would call her by name. However her face and figure would either be very blurry or shrouded by a dark shadow.

**I hope someday soon I will find the true identity of her…**

Next door Sarah was stressing out about her little date with the man who saved her life nearly a week ago. She had no idea what to wear. She had spent hours that day trying to figure it out and trying her best not to look like a slut. But finally she picked out her dark skinny jeans, black long-sleeved shirt with jeweled and silver beading on the shoulders, high-heeled black boots, silver and black jeweled bangles and chains on her wrists and a silver pendant that was on a long silver chain. She straightened her hair making it reach an inch or two past her shoulder and her makeup consisted of thick black eyeliner and reddish colored lip gloss. "I really hope this isn't too much." She said to herself.

Just then the doorbell rang. She then finished any other touches she needed and rushed downstairs to answer the door. When she answered the door she saw Atem standing on the porch. He wore black jeans, a dark grey t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black shoes. She blushed at the sight of him and couldn't help but smile.

"Hello. Are you ready?" he asked with a captivating smile.

"Yeah sure! Let me just lock up." she replied. She then grabbed her black button-down coat and her purse, walked outside, closed and locked the door. After that they walked off together.

As they were walking she asked him "Um…do you think this is too much?"

He then chuckled a bit and said "I think you look great Sarah! Actually I think you look very beautiful!" She smiled and blushed a little bit.

_**There it is again! He said it again!**_

It wasn't long until they reached a really nice restaurant. When they walked inside it was dimly lit, every table had a candle and a rose in a vase. Sarah finally snapped and said "Wait, we are eating here?"

"Yes, why? What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing! It's just the nicest, most expensive restaurant in town! I don't want to be a burden and be an expensive date."

"It's alright! Really it is. I'm treating you. Don't worry about it!"

They were seated in the back to have a little privacy. After they were seated Sarah asked "So Atem, tell me a little bit about yourself." Atem knew he wasn't going to tell her the truth about him being a Pharaoh, she'd probably think he was crazy or something. So he created a backup story to tell her.

"You know Yugi Muto right? Well I'm his older brother. It just so happens I'm visiting for the holidays from Cairo where I study Egyptology at the university there." He explained.

"Really? Brother to the King of Games and an Egyptology student? You are a very interesting person. I can't believe I didn't even notice that you were even related to him." she said.

"Don't worry about it. Sometimes people think I'm him! **(A/N: Irony!)**" he said with a smile almost laughing.

"I can see that! So how is Egypt? I always wanted to go there."

"It's great. I'm learning so much over there. It's a beautiful place with a lot of interesting people and of course a lot to see. It's a really interesting culture to study." He said.

"Maybe sometime you could show me pictures or something?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back at him.

**Her smile is so beautiful and she's such a great person to be around. But in her eyes I can see that she has been through so much. A lot of pain and despair. I wonder if this has anything to do with that scar I saw on her back that night.**

"Sarah, why don't you tell me a little about yourself now?" he said.

"Ok, well I'm the owner of the Domino Dance Studio and I'm a dance instructor there as well. I've taught from ages three all the way to people who are twice my age. I also teach a bunch of these nobodies who think they are the best out there. I'm not sure if you've heard of Lady Gaga? Justin Timberlake? Justin Bieber? **(A/N: I don't mean to disrespect any of these singers. I love them all!)** Yeah, they always come and ask me to help them with a music video or performance." She said with a sassy smirk. Atem chuckled at her remark. She then said "I've always loved dancing but my real dream is to become a famous singer. And it may even come true! I'm about to work on a demo C.D. that I will send to the record label and if all goes well I will be signed with them and I will start working on my first record!"

"Really? That's great Sarah! I bet you will be amazing! Do you mind if you show me a song of yours?" he asked.

"Sure! Just not here. Maybe later."

They continued to talk, eat and laughed together. They talked about their likes, dislikes and many other things. Sarah really began to become a lot more comfortable around him. He didn't seem like the type who would hurt her anymore.

When they were finished eating they left the restaurant and Atem took her to the park where the Winter Fireworks Festival was going on. Fireworks were exploding in the night sky creating lights of color everywhere. They found a spot on top of a hill almost hidden from everyone else but had a spectacular view of the sky. They sat on the grass together gazing up at the fireworks. Then Atem looked at Sarah and asked "Ok now how about that song?"

She smiled and said "Ok. Hmmm…Oh! this one is called 'Justice and Mercy'"

**[2****nd**** Disclaimer: ****I don't own "Justice and Mercy(Violent Love Version) by Flyleaf"]**

**We can't be oblivious  
We are not ignorant**

Blood in our hearts  
Blood on our hands

We're human  
We reason  
We're breathing  
Protecting  
You're living and dying, surviving, we're trying  
To breathe in safety  
Come home safely

Mercy screams its violent love  
Justice..  
And mercy  
Justice..  
And mercy  
The death of us created for  
Justice..  
And mercy  
Justice..  
And mercy  
This is where they kiss  


Atem looked at her in amazement. She sang with such passion and love in her eyes. Her voice also showed this but gave a hint of pain and sadness in it.

**Life, here sacrificed  
Someone who payed the price  
Blood in our hearts  
Blood on our hands  
We cry out, we're fighting, it's warfare, we're dying  
Believing we're winning, it's ending, we're singing  
It's already done  
We've overcome**

Mercy screams its violent love  
Justice..  
And mercy  
Justice..  
And mercy  
The death of us created for  
Justice..  
And mercy  
Justice..  
And mercy  
This is where they kiss

With a life on the line (the fire..)  
That consumes or refines (the fire..)  
To ascend or decline  
To retreat or to climb  
Out of sight, out of mind  
'til attacked from behind  
Will this fire..  
Consume or refine?

Mercy screams its violent love  
Justice..  
And mercy  
Justice..  
And mercy  
The death of us created for  
Justice..  
And mercy  
Justice..  
And mercy  
This is where they kiss 

When she finished Atem was just speechless from her beautiful lyrics and angelic voice that just kept ringing in his ears. He never heard anything like it. "Wow Sarah! You are _amazing! _You are definitely going to get that record deal!" he said.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

As they sat there together he couldn't stop wondering what that mark on her back was. So then he decided to ask her. "Sarah, the night I saved you I saw this mark on your back. It was like a scar in the shape of a circle. I was just wondering where that was from. Is it a birthmark?"

Her face almost seemed frozen. She looked away from him, her smile disappearing. Her face turned pale as she tried to put her sentence into words. She hugged her legs close to her body and said "I guess I should start at the beginning. I was told that as a newborn I was left at an orphanage. I had been there for ten years, seeing all my friends get adopted and not me until one day a couple came for me. Their names were Laura and Joel. They adopted me and I thought I was going to get the family and life of my dreams," she hugged her legs closer, "I was wrong. They treated me like crap. They would beat me, yell at me, sometimes they didn't even feed me. They had two other sons but I was used as an example of what would happen if they misbehaved. I had to live through two years in that hell, until one day it was the last straw.

"I don't remember why they were mad at me that day. But I do remember them grabbing me and pinning me down on the stove as they turned it on…I…I-I can still feel they heat on my back…Luckily for me the boys were watching and finally called the police. The parents were sent to jail, the boys were sent to live with a relative and I was sent back to the orphanage.

"Then, a few weeks later, another couple came to adopt me. They heard what had happened to me and wanted to help me. I was very cautious about this family but soon I found that they were the family I was asking for. We had a big house and many nice things. They spoiled me," she smiled weakly but then her tone changed again, "Then one day, I was 16 and, I came home from school…I saw…I saw many fire trucks going towards our house. Then when I got there… I saw our house…it was engulfed in flames…they were in there. I lost them…I had a friend named Adam. He was my best friend. He was like my older brother, always looking after me. But on that day he was driving to my house to make sure I was alright…he got into a major car wreck…I lost him too…" There was so much hurt in her voice. She was on the brink of tears. _**Don't cry. Don't cry. **_"Ever since then I've felt…so…alone…so abandoned."

Suddenly he held her close to him. She buried her face in her chest and was shaking. He rubbed her back to soothe her. Even though she didn't cry he knew she wanted to and was totally hurt. **(A/N: Ok at this part I would want the score "You're Alive" from New Moon [which I also don't own!] to be playing. It's the song that plays in the background when Bella and Edward are reunited in Italy.)**

"Sarah, you aren't alone. I'm here. I would never ever let anything…not even myself harm you." He said.

As he held her she felt so protected, so loved. She looked up at him blushing and he looked down at her. The fireworks that were still going on produced beautiful colors in their eyes. He leaned closer to her until their lips touched. She was taken by surprise by this but wrapped her arms around his neck. Their eyes slid closed. He began to lick her bottom lip begging for an entrance. She parted her lips allowing for their tongues to play with each other. This was completely intoxicating for them. As their kiss became more passionate, the more they lost themselves into it.

Suddenly the same visions that he had the past few days appeared in his head. This time they were a bit clearer and more intense. This told him she was the one. He may had found Kiara.

Realizing what they were doing he broke away from the kiss. Both were breathing heavily and surprised at what had just happened. "I…I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to take you by surprise like that. I-"he said but was cut off by her soft lips crashing into his.

She withdrew and said "Atem, it's alright. I honestly wanted you to kiss me since we first met."

"R-really?"

She nodded her head, caressed his cheek with her hand and said "Yes, of course. I was afraid of you, but I'm not anymore. I… I think I'm beginning to fall for you…"

He was stunned and yet relived that she said this. He gently pressed his lips on her hand that was on his cheek and then her lips. "Sarah, I'm starting to fall for you as well. From the moment I first saw you I knew we were meant for each other." She smiled and kissed his lips again. Finally she found someone who would care about her after so many lonely years.

After the festival that walked home. It was getting late and Sarah had to be at the studio in the morning. When they got to her porch they turned to face each other and Atem said "So can I pick you up tomorrow after work?"

"Of course! Maybe we can go to coffee afterwards?"

He nodded and leaned in for one last kiss. They kissed like it was the last one they would ever receive. When they withdrew he pressed his forehead on hers and gently brushed his hand on her cheek. "Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight. Thank you for an amazing night Atem."

Then they embraced each other not wanting to let go. He kissed her forehead and then began to walk next door but not without getting one last glance at her. She walked inside her house, locked the door behind her and squealed in excitement. This was one of the best nights of her life!

When Atem walked into the dark living room of the house he turned on the light only to be surprised by Yugi, Tea, Tristen and Joey who had been waiting for him. All of them had sly smiles on their faces.

"Soooo…. How'd it go?" Joey asked.

Atem had a small blush on his face and said "It was…fine."

They saw that he had a small smile on his face "Oh my gosh! You kissed her didn't you?" Tea asked in excitement.

"Maybe…"he said with a sly smile.

"Way to go Atem!" everyone cheered.

"Tristen, our little Pharaoh is growin' up." Joey said to Tristen, both were crying anime style.

He then began to tell them everything that had happened. But in the back of Atem's head there was this sense of doubt that Sarah wasn't Kiara. That it was just wishful thinking and that he was just hoping the first girl he kissed was her.

**Yes! I'm done! I know… I know… I put Sarah through hell. But let's just say Sarah has no idea what she's getting herself into… Hope you liked! Don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Another update! Wow! I'm on a roll this week! And again in this update please excuse the mistakes…not only can I not spell for my life but I'm also watching "Sweeney Todd" another one of my fav movies!**

**Alright let's get right to business! Here is chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"His Treasure"

Chapter 6: **Doubts and Dreams**

_December 11_

That night as Atem was lying awake in his bed he reflected on the events of his date with Sarah. He remembered the passionate kiss they shared and how much he had enjoyed being with her. But still he couldn't get this doubtful feeling out of his head. "What are you doing? What if she ends up not being Kiara?** (A/N: Way to be negative!)**" he said to himself, "I do like her, but I could never hurt her just because she wasn't the one. Ugh! What am I going to do?"

Just then he heard a voice, "You needn't worry Pharaoh, for your search has ended. You have made the correct choice."

He immediately sat up and looked around the room. "Who's there?" he asked in the darkness. Then a man in a white cloak and turban appeared to him. "Shadi?" he asked with his eyes widened.

"Yes my Pharaoh, it is I." he responded.

"What are you doing here?" Atem asked with a skeptical glance.

"Pharaoh, I sensed great distress in your mind over this woman Sarah. I am here to reassure you that she is the princess you have been looking for."

"How can we be so sure?"

"Your father did say that your heart would tell you if she was the one. You wouldn't have kissed the girl like you did if she wasn't Kiara."

Atem pondered this for a moment. He did recall when he kissed her that it felt just right to be kissing her. Not just because it felt like they were destined for each other, but also because it felt so familiar to be kissing her.

"Also Pharaoh," Shadi said, "I have this for you to give her."

A light began to shine in Atem's palm. As the light faded away a necklace appeared in the palm of his hand. It was a small oval shaped gold pendant with a sapphire in it. On the back there was some Ancient Egyptian writing. It seemed to be some kind of incantation.

"This amulet was given to Kiara by you when you were both younger. You were the best of friends and you wanted her to be protected. This amulet ensures that protection. The incantation on the back can only be said by her. It is used to unlock her true full power. Give it to her and make sure she never takes it off. If she does her spirit will be exposed and Bakura will find her and kill her." Shadi said as he faded away.

"Wait! How do you know about Bakura?" Atem asked but it was too late. Shadi was gone. He then looked down at the amulet in his hand and then he knew that now there was no turning back. He was going to tell her the truth tomorrow.

Sarah was sound asleep in her home next door. She was still practically on Cloud 9 because of the events that evening. She was so happy that she had finally found someone who would care for her and fill this void in her heart.

As she began to slip more deeply in her slumber, she began to have an odd dream. One she had never had before.

_**(Sarah's Dream sequence)**_

_** There was a man and a little girl, who seemed to be father and daughter. The father's face wasn't visible but was wearing Ancient Egyptian clothes that looked like something a general of an army should be wearing. The girl looked about 5 years old. She had dark brown hair that reached to the middle of her back and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a cream colored dress with a simple gold belt and gold sandals.**_

_** Another man appeared in front of them also wearing Ancient Egyptian clothing but had much more gold on him. He looked to be a royal, perhaps even a king. They seemed to be in a courtyard of a palace near a garden of some sort.**_

_** "My Pharaoh, I hope our children will become friends, just as you and I have." the father said.**_

_** "As do I," the Pharaoh said, "My son, please come here." He motioned for a boy to come their way.**_

_** She saw a young boy walking towards her and her father. He seemed to be about the same age as her, if not a year or two older. He was a bit taller than her. He had tri-colored spiked hair and was wearing a white tunic and kilt with a collar made out of gold, as well as gold sandals. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of violet she had ever seen. **_

_** She hid behind her father's leg trying to hide from the boy. When he reached them he stood by the Pharaoh.**_

_** "My son, there's someone I want you to meet. Why don't you play with her?" the Pharaoh said as he motioned to the shy little girl. He smiled and nodded to his father. He walked towards the girl.**_

_** "Hello, what's your name?" he asked.**_

_** "K-Kiara…" she said shyly peering a little from behind her father.**_

_** Her father moved away and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder saying "Kiara, this is the Prince of Egypt. The next Pharaoh to rule this land."**_

_** Kiara looked at the prince in awe and bowed swiftly. The young prince held out his hand and said "Come on Kiara, follow me!" She slowly put her hand into his smiling shyly.**_

_**[Fast-forwarding a few years]**_

_** The two friends were running across the courtyard laughing. "I'm going to catch you Atem!" Kiara yelled while giggling.**_

_** "Haha! No you are not!" he yelled back.**_

_** Both looked to be about 13 years old and had matured a lot physically. Kiara looked nearly like a young woman and almost looked about 15. Atem, the prince, was much taller now and was a bit more built. His voice was deeper and his eyes looked a lot more defined and serious, but no doubt still beautiful. Even though they had matured a lot physically, it was obvious they didn't think they were too old for a game of tag.**_

_** Suddenly Atem stopped running. Then from behind him Kiara came running and wrapped her arms around him, almost knocking him over. "Haha! I got you! I told you I would!" she said as she giggled. He was silent and his body was stiff. "Atem? Is something the matter?" she asked with a concerned look. She let him out of her arms.**_

_** He turned to face her and looked at her with a serious expression. "Kiara, you are my best friend and you know I wouldn't let anything hurt you," he said, "Well soon I'm going to become Pharaoh and I sometimes won't be there for you. So I have something for you to make sure you're safe."**_

_** He took her right hand, placed something in it and closed her hand. When she opened it she gasped at what she saw. It was a gold amulet with a sapphire in it. The gem shone its dark blue brilliance in the desert sun. She was in complete awe at the gift.**_

_** "Atem! It's…it's so beautiful! Thank you! Thank you! I love it!" she said as she hugged him.**_

_** He chuckled and said "You're welcome. Do you want me to put it on you?" **_

_** She nodded and handed him the amulet. He put the chain around her neck and fastened the clasps together. She looked at it around her neck, gazing at its beauty.**_

_** "I cast a spell on it so that as long as you wear it y-…" he began to explain but was unexpectedly interrupted by her lips crashing into his. He was shocked but as soon as she backed him up against a pillar and snake her arms around his neck, he slid his eyes closed. Their lips moved as one. He slid one hand down her back while the other was buried in her long soft brown hair.**_

_** But soon she realized what they were doing and immediately broke away. She gasped in shock at what she had just done. "Oh my prince! Please, please forgive me!" she begged.**_

_** "No Kiara. It's alright. I-…" **_

_** "No, it's not alright. I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry!" she said as she ran away. **_

_** "Kiara wait! ...I love you…" he said but she didn't hear.**_

__Sarah's eyes shot opened. She sat up in her bed with her head in her hands. "What the hell was that all about? Was that really Atem? And that girl, she looked just like me! I must be going crazy!" she said to herself.

Meanwhile, next door Atem was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was panting, calling out "Kiara! …Kiara!" He gripped his bed sheets as he continued yelling out her name.

**(Atem's dream sequence[Atem's POV])**

** The battlefield in the desert was chaotic. The bodies of my soldiers, as well as enemies littered the desert sand. The sounds of painful moans, yelling, bronze swords crossing, and flesh being ripped opened filled my ears.**

** As I looked at the scene before me, I couldn't find her. My beloved, my soon-to-be queen was no longer by my side. I had to find her. I began running through the battlefield to look for her. I was surprised I could even stand, my Ba* was running out and fast. My body was exhausted and broken. My clothes were torn and blood stained. But no matter what I had to find my love.**

** "Kiara! Kiara!" I called out to her with no response. Just then I felt the presence of her heka**. Then in the distant, I saw her. I felt so relieved, until I saw who was approaching her from behind. It was Thief King Bakura with a dagger in his hand. I began sprinting towards them. "Kiara! Look out behind you!" I cried.**

** But my cry fell on deaf ears. He grabbed her putting the blade to her neck. I tripped on something and fell right in front of them. Bakura sneered and slahed her slender neck. Her blood came pouring out of her. I saw the life in her eyes fade away. It was the most horrific sight I had ever seen. **

** "NOOOOOOO!" I cried until everything went black.**

**(End of dream sequence but still stays in Atem's POV)**

My eyes opened wide as I awoke from the nightmare. **(A/N: By the way, Atem sleeps without a shirt on.;D just sayin') **I was panting hard and cold sweat covered my body. I sat up in my bed and held my head in my right hand. That was when I realized I was trembling! I breathed in and out slowly to calm myself down. That dream felt all too real.

I looked out my small window by my bed only to just realize that I can see into Sarah's bedroom. **(A/N: Wow, I'm making him seem like a creeper…) **

**That's strange. Her light is on. At this hour?**

It was about 3:30 am. She was sitting on the edge of her bed with a keyboard and some sheet music. It looked like she was practicing a song she wrote. She began to play on the keyboard piano. The music sounded so beautiful and very-well composed. But once she began to sing, I paid much more attention to her angelic voice.

**(Disclaimer II:**** I don't own "Good Enough" by Evanescence!) **

**Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.**

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.

Her voice was beautiful. I sometimes found myself holding my breath in anticipation of what note and word she would sing next.****

Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

The more I listened to hr voice, the more peace it brought to me. The anxiety from the nightmare seemed to melt away. With that exhaustion took over my body. I laid back down on my bed, closed my eyes and listened to the remainder of the song until I fell into a sweet slumber filled with Sarah's voice.****

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no. __

**Ba*- Ancient Egyptian for a person's spirit**

**Heka**-Ancient Egyptian for "magic"**

**Phew! Done! Now we know a bit more of Atem and Kiara's past. But believe me there is much more to come! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! *angry silence* I know, I know I haven't updated all summer. I haven't been able to have the family computer long enough to write another chapter. God I need a laptop! But I am getting one when I graduate next year… Yay I guess…? But I would like to thank all my readers and those who commented. I never forgot about you guys! **

**Anyways I really wanted to update before I go back to school next week so I will get right down to business! I've drank my coffee and I'm watching the My Chemical Romance DVD "Life on the Murder Scene" so I'm ready to rock!**

**Also thank you for all those who commented on my new story "A Strong Bond Can Survive." Your support has kept me going! I promise I will update it as soon as I can. I'm just not sure if I should change the POV from 1****st**** person to regular POV. I'm not so used to 1****st**** person and all my notes on that story are in regular POV. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own Sarah. I also don't own the character Dialiah. She belongs to my best friend ViinasuUchiha22. Check out her story "Ojos Azules Abajo de Las Etrellas"**

**Atem's thoughts**

_**Sarah's thoughts**_

"His Treasure"

Chapter 7: **The Truth**

_December 12_

Yugi was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Grandpa when Grandpa looked at the clock and said "It's almost 2 in the afternoon! It's not like Atem to sleep in this late."

"Yeah I know! He didn't get home that late. Like around 11:00 because Sarah had to be at work early this morning. Maybe I should go check on him." Yugi said. Grandpa nodded and Yugi stood up and began walking to Atem's room. He had a mischievious smile on his face as he got closer to their rooms, for he had an idea on how to "check up" on the Egyptian Pharaoh.

He ran to his room and grabbed his electric guitar and amp and took them to Atem's room which was right across the hall. Once he got in the room he saw Atem in the bed completely knocked out. He could barely see his head which was buried in the pillows.

A mischievous gleam was in Yugi's eyes as he plugged the guitar into the amp and turned the volume on to the highest it could go. He put the guitar strap across his body and with guitar pick in hand; he lifted his arm high in the air, ready to play the living crap out of the guitar. Just as he was going to put his arm down, a muffled voice came from under the pillows.

"Don't even think about it!" Atem said.

Yugi's grin faded, his arm fell to his side, and let out a disappointed sigh. "Buzz-kill…" he mumbled, "How did you know I was here?"

"Yugi, I have known you for a long time. I've learned to sense when you are approaching. That and you were a bit loud." Atem replied as he came out from under the pillows and sat up. His hair a bit messed up and his eyes looked tired.

Yugi set the guitar and amp aside against the wall and pulled out the rolling desk chair by the bed and sat down. Yugi looked at how tired his darker half was. Even though they no longer shared the same body he could still tell that something was bothering him.

"Atem, you do realize it's really late in the afternoon right? You never sleep in this late. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Atem sat there quietly and looked out his window into Sarah's window. It was empty. Her voice from her singing last night was still in his head. But also the images from his nightmare were there too.

"I…I had a nightmare about Kiara last night. It was so vivd, like I was back in Egypt again…" he finally answered.

"Come to think of it, I did hear you saying her name late last night… Do you mind if I ask what it was about?" Yugi asked cautiously.

Atem averted his gaze to his hands in his lap. He didn't like remembering it. It was so clear, he could still hear the sounds of war all around him. He took a breath and said "It…it was about Kiara's death. Bakura killed her…and I was there…I watched it happen…But I don't think it was a dream… I think it was a vision of the past…"

"Are you sure?"

Atem nodded "I'm afraid so… I really hate to admit it but I think it is true… I can't fight the truth…"

"Atem I'm so sorry you had to find out like this, but I know you and you will get through this. But you never know, it could have just been a dream. Either way I know you will be okay." Yugi said.

Atem looked up and smiled weakly at him "Thank you Yugi."

Then something caught Yugi's eye. Something blue, gold and shiny was on the desk next to him. **(A/N: Ha! Yugi is attracted to shiny things! So am I!) **He turned to the desk and saw a sapphire amulet. He picked it up and placed it in the palm of his hand and examined it closely.

"What's this Atem?" he asked.

Atem looked at what he had in his hand and said "It's an amulet that belonged to Kiara. Shadi gave it to me to give to Sarah."

"Shadi was here?"

Atem nodded and said "Yes. Last night I was having doubts that Sarah was Kiara. That I thought that since she was the first girl I kissed and got really close to, I was kind of hoping she just was her so I wouldn't spend all my time searching for her and end up not finding her. But Shadi said that the reason I kissed Sarah so early on was because I was going on instinct from when I was with Kiara and that Sarah was doing the same. I suppose our spirits have always been connected, even through 5000 years of being separated. Then he gave me that amulet to protect her from any danger that came her way. He also said that the incantation on the back of it can only be said by her in order to unlock her true power. So the next thing I need to do is give it to Sarah."

"Atem I am very happy you found her. So when are you going to give it to her?" Yugi asked.

"Tonight after I pick her up from work. And that's when I will tell her everything, the truth."

**(A couple hours later at the Domino Dance Studio…)**

"5, 6, 7, 8! 1, 2, 3, and 4! Cross, step, cross, step, back it up! Come on ladies! Turn and turn and stop!" Sarah commanded as she taught her dance class. "Very good ladies! Ok 15 minute water break and we will do one more song!" The group of about 20 girls dispersed getting water, stretching and talking to each other. Sarah wiped her forehead from sweat with a towel and walked to the front desk where her part-time secretary and full-time best friend Dialiah Kaiba **(A/N: I will have a description of Dialiah at the end of this chapter to clear up a few things don't worry!) **who sat managing the stereo system.

"They are getting so good at these dances chica!" Dialiah said as she handed Sarah her water bottle. **(A/N: Dialiah is Peruvian and I will translate her Spanish phrases at the end of the chapter for you guys)**

"I know! I'm so proud of them! They are just getting better and better everyday!" Sarah said as she drank a bit of her water bottle.

Dialiah had known Sarah for quite a while and when they first met she had been very upset, depressed and in such a dark place because she had just lost her family and best friend all in one day. After they became friends she had become happier but she couldn't help but feel that her best friend was missing a certain kind of happiness in her life. Now that she was looking at her she could sense she has this happiness now.

"Aren't they chica? So…uh when are you gunna stop changing the subject?" she asked

"Alright, alright, what do you want to know?" she asked. She couldn't lie to her because she could detect it anyway. Sarah knew she was such a bad liar.

"What is going on in your life? You seem a lot happier lately, especially today!"

"I am…" she said in a content voice, "I… I met someone." She had a slight blush on her face which Dialiah immediately noticed.

"Ay que buena! Tell me what's he like?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh he's such a gentleman! He's so nice, fun, and he's so hot! And he has the most gorgeous violet eyes!" she began to explain.

"Damn chica! He sounds great! I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you! I think I really like this guy."

"That's awesome! Tell me more about him! I want to know how you met this guy and what's transpired!"

"Ok I actually met him when I was gunna be mugged in an alley the other night… But he saved me! I passed out so he took me to his house and we slept in the same bed…" she explained with a blush, " The next day he asked me out and our date was last night!"

"Holy shit chica! Damn! You sure are moving fast but this guy sounds sweet! Sooooo… how was the date?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"It was AMAZING! He was so sweet! He took me out to dinner and the fireworks festival at the park. We really got to know each other. I even told him about my past…"

Dialiah gasped a little and asked "Really? How did that go chica?"

"It went better than I thought… He understood completely. He just held me telling me that I wasn't alone and everything would be okay…"

"He sounds so sweet! You really deserve a guy like that chica!"

"Yeah… And you know what else happened after that?" she asked with a little sly grin.

"What?"

"We…kissed!" she was blushing madly by now.

"Ay chiiiiiiicaaaaaa! Waaaaaah?"

"Yea!"

"Madre de Dios! Chica I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you! Oh it was all so perfect!"

"Sounds like some dream!"

"It felt like one…but it wasn't!"

"Ok chica when do I get to meet this mystery man?"

"Today! He said he will pick me up from work!" Sarah said excitedly almost wanting to jump up and down with glee. "You will be able to give the best friend approval!"

"Well duh! 'Cause if he turns out to be a bad guy, which doesn't seem the case but you never know, I'll be there to save the day and kick his ass!" she said while she pounded her right fist in her left hand.

"Haha! You got it! But I highly doubt you will have to do that. But you know the strange thing is… when we kissed it felt right. Like we should be doing this…and we had before…" she said.

"That's freaky! Now I know I gotta meet this guy!"

"Don't worry! You will! I think you will like him," Sarah said as she looked at the clock, "Oh break's over! Back to work! Get ready to press play on the stereo! Track 7!" Sarah began to go back to the dance floor.

"You got it chica!" Dialiah yelled back.

Sarah asked all her students to gather around for their last dance of the day. "Ok ladies, I know you are gunna love out last dance. We are going to end the day with 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga!" The girls all cheered because it was their favorite dance. They all got into position with Sarah front and center in front of the mirror. Dialiah hit the play button with the intro of the song beginning.

Right when the song was beginning, Atem walked through the door and walked to the front desk to watch Sarah teach her class. **(A/N: The dance they are doing is from the real "Bad Romance" video. Except the part when Lady Gaga gives a guy a lap dance…)**

Sarah didn't notice that he walked in but Dialiah sure did! "ATEM? You're back!" she cried all of a sudden.

He was startled when he heard her. But when he turned and saw the long dark haired, sapphire-eyed woman he immediately recognized her. "Dialiah! Wow it's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you again chico! So you're the one making Sarah so happy!"

He nodded "I suppose I am. How do you know Sarah?" he asked with a questioning glance.

"We've been best friends for quite a while and she told me about your date last night," she said with a wink, "Aren't you suppose to be in the afterlife?"

Atem then began to explain his situation to her. **(A/N: You guys know what's going on!)**

"So you're taking her away are you?" she asked a bit teary eyed.

"I'm afraid so. But I'm leaving the decision all up to her. I don't want her to feel she was forced into it."

"It's ok chico! I think she would love to spend all eternity with you! Ever since she met you she's been so happy! I want her to be happy!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you. I promise I will take great care of her."

"You better chico. She is strong but she's still very fragile. She's been through a lot of agony and disappointments. If you ever hurt her I swear you will pay!" she said in a scolding voice.

"Don't worry she's in good hands." he assured her.

"Good!"

He nodded and turned to watch Sarah dance. There was so much happiness and passion in her eyes as she danced to her hearts content.

"She's so beautiful…" he whispered unaware that Dialiah heard what he said.

_Wow he really does like her…_ she thought.

Just then the song ended and Sarah was telling her students that was it for the day.

"Dialiah remember, don't tell her anything about who I really am. I will tell her tonight." Atem said before leaving the front desk and walking towards Sarah.

"You got it chico!" she nodded.

When he reached Sarah on the dance floor she said "Hey! I'm so glad you came!"

"I would never forget you. You were amazing!" he said smiling lovingly at her. He leaned in to put her in a loving embrace but she stopped him by saying,

"Don't hug me I'm all sweaty!"

He smirked and said "Ok how about this?" and he suddenly pulled her in a deep kiss that took her by surprise.

"AAAAWWWW!" the girls all said in unison.

"Madre de Dios! GET A ROOM!" Dialiah yelled jokingly causing the couple to break apart with a blush on both their faces.

They both walked hand in hand to the front desk so Sarah could introduce Atem to Dialiah. "Dialiah this is the guy I told you about. This is At-" she began to say but was interrupted when Dialiah said,

"Chica, I know who Atem is. We've known each other for a while actually."

"Is that right?" she asked with a questioning glance at Atem.

He nodded "Yes, my brother and I have known her and Kaiba for a quite some time."

"Well that's great you guys! So since you know him Dialiah does he pass the best friend test?" Sarah asked.

"He sure does chica! You got a great guy here!"

The couple both smiled at each other. "So are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah! Let me just lock up."

"Don't worry chica! I got it! You two go have fun!" she offered.

"Thank you hun! You're the best!" she said.

"Yeah, I try." Dialiah said with a smug smile as they left the studio.

Sarah and Atem began walking down the street together holding hands. "So Atem, where would you want to go? You want to go get some coffee? See a movie? Anywhere you want to go!" she asked with a captivating smile.

**How am I going to tell her? Will she except my offer or think I am crazy? I just don't want to upset her…**

Finally he took a deep breath and said "Sarah, I need to talk to you about something. But can we go somewhere private?"

Sarah was kind of surprised by his request and was wondering what he wanted to talk about. "Ok Atem! How about we go to my house?" she asked.

"That sounds perfect." he said.

When they reached her house she unlocked the front door revealing a vintage-style living room with various replicas of Andy Warhol paintings, posters of old movies like "Gone with the Wind" and "Wizard of Oz", as well as a poster of one of her favorite bands, My Chemical Romance. **(A/N: Viinasu, I couldn't resist!^.^) **There was a long couch and a loveseat that faced a flat screen TV. Then in the back of the living room was a small kitchen with stainless steel appliances and a breakfast nook that was to the left of a staircase that led up to the second floor.

"Well make yourself at home. Do you want anything? Something to eat or drink?" she asked as she locked the door and took her coat off.

"No thank you Sarah. Please I need to tell you something important." he said seriously.

"Oh ok. Let's sit down then." she said.

She led him to the couch and they sat together. She looked at him attentively waiting for whatever he was going to tell her. He took a deep breath and said "Sarah… I'm not who you think I am… I mean I'm not from this time period…" Sarah had a questioning glance on her face

"I'm… I'm really the spirit of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh from 5000 years ago…" he then began telling her about the shadow games, the Millennium Items, how he banished the darkness and sealed away his soul wiping his memory. He would pause a couple times to see if she believed what he was saying. And to his surprise it seemed like she was. "And about Yugi… you can probably guess that he isn't my brother… A few years ago he solved the Millennium Puzzle, awakening my soul after 5000 years. Then over the course of the next few years he and I shared his body, saving the world from being destroyed from the return of the shadow games…" And then he began telling her about all that happened at Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, the Virtual World, the thing with the Seal of Orichalcos, the Grand Championship Tournament, and when he went back to Egypt to regain his memories and the Ceremonial Duel with Yugi.** (A/N: Please excuse my laziness for not writing everything…)**

"When I was defeated my spirit was free and I could finally rest in peace. But then about a month ago I found out I had princess by my side. Her name was Kiara. She was one of my greatest friends and someone I loved very deeply. We were even supposed to get married…"

"What happened to her?" Sarah suddenly asked finally breaking her silence.

"She…um… I don't remember much of what happened… she disappeared during the great battle… I don't know what happened to her…" he answered. **I can't tell her. Not yet…** he thought.

"That's why I came here… To find her and take her back to the afterlife with me."

"Have you found her?" she asked.

"I think I did…It's you… You are Kiara." he answered.

Her face froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was an Egyptian princess from 5000 years ago! "Are… Are you sure?" she asked shakily.

He nodded "When we kissed last night I could feel it, and I know you did to. We are both connected in some way. Ever since I met you I have been having visions of the past and when we kissed they were stronger than ever. Every time I look at you I see her, because you are her. When I am around you I sense that love we had so many years ago," he caressed her cheek with his hand, "You do feel it don't you?"

She nodded. She couldn't lie. She felt exactly what he felt, like she felt this immense love for someone before. "This is all happening so fast…" she whispered.

"I know… and there is another thing… We have a little more than 2 months to return to the afterlife… I know this is overwhelming for you but I'm letting you decide whether or not you want to do this. I don't want to make you feel like you were forced into this…" he said removing his hand from her cheek.

She looked away from him as she thought about this. If she stayed she would be able to have a full life and fulfill her dreams but without this sense of happiness and love she feels when she's with Atem. If she goes she will have to leave her life but she will get to spend eternity with a man she has come to really like (maybe even love) in just a short time and be happy forever.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, looked at him and answered "Ok. I will do it. I will go with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded with a smile "Yes. I want to be with you. Atem, you don't understand how much happiness you have brought me. I just can't give that up."

He smiled when she said this. He will make the remaining time they have in the present time worth while.

Then he remembered the amulet. "Oh, there's something else," he reached in his pocket and showed her the gold and sapphire amulet. A small gasp of amazement escaped Sarah's lips.

"Oh my gosh! Atem! This is gorgeous! For me?"

"Yes. It was an amulet I gave you 5000 years ago. It will protect you as long as you wear it." he explained as he put the amulet on her.

_**Wait… This is from that dream last night **_she thought as she looked down at it. She turned it over and saw ancient Egyptian writing on the back. "What is this?"

"That is a spell that only you can say. Whenever you are ready you will be able to recite it and unlock all you're powers." he explained.

"Whoa! I have powers? Awesome!" she said with a wide smile. He smiled back. This had gone much better than he thought.

Finally it was time for Atem to go, it was getting late again. Time seemed to fly by really fast when they talked with each other.

"Do you have to go?" she asked with a small pout that he found irresistible.

"I'm sorry but yes, I have to get back."

She hung her head sadly but was still so adorable to him. He lifted her chin and said "Hey, I promise I will pick you up again tomorrow."

She smiled. She was so happy to have this man in her life. Then ever so slowly their lips met in a gentle kiss. Suddenly they both felt different about it this time. Something sparked between them that wasn't there before. He then deepened the kiss with so much passion that it took her by surprise a little. She got closer to him and snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. They both moaned when their tongues met. Everything that was happening was sending shivers up and down their spines. Suddenly Atem pressed her against a wall as they continued to kiss only coming up for air for mere nano-seconds. When he finally broke the kiss they were both out of breath.

"Whoa…" she said in between gasps with a smile on her face. Atem just smiled and kissed her a few more times.

They walked to the door and Sarah held it open for him. "Atem, thank you. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Your welcome. Sarah, I… I…" he tried to get the next phrase out but couldn't, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too." she said back with a small smile. Her heart sank a bit. She thought he was going to say "I love you"

He walked out into the wintery night and walked to the Game Shop but not without getting one last glance at her. She closed the door and put her hand over her amulet.

**This is it no turning back.**

_**This is it no turning back.**_

**Translations (they may be a bit off… I may be Hispanic but my Spanish translating skills suck!): **

**Chica/chico- girl/boy**

**Madre de Dios- Mother of God**

**Ay que buena- oh that's good!**

**Ok here is a bit on Dialiah:**

**She is the twin sister of Duke Devlin and has a little sister named DD. She had been best friends with Seto Kaiba until they eventually got engaged and later married. Then they both had a daughter named Deliah.(which was a bit before this story even started) Like I said before if you want more info on Dialiah check out ViinasuUchiha22's story!**

**Yay! I'm done! Just as I finished watching "Black Swan" again! Ok this was such a long chapter it took me 2 days to write! So I hope you guys liked it! I would like to thank ViinasuUchiha22 for letting me use her character! (Don't worry hun! There will be more of you to come!) And I can't stress this enough, I need more comments! Last chapter only very few of you commented. The more comments, the more motivated I will be to update! So keep on R&R and there will be another chapter! Oh don't forget to let me know if I should continue "A Strong Bond Can Survive" in first person POV or regular POV. Thank you so much! Love ya!**


End file.
